


Do We Really Have To Go?

by 29years



Series: I still don't know the name. [1]
Category: game of thrones
Genre: Couple, F/M, Modern AU, alternative universe, grumpy petyr, slightly older sansa, younger petyr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29years/pseuds/29years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are going on a trip to Winterfell, Petyr is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do We Really Have To Go?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. And I don't have a beta, so here it goes.  
> I wasn't really specific on everything so you can imagine the conversation and add your own imagination to it.

Petyr got inside the car and moaned  
"Do we really have to visit your parents?"  
Sansa laughed  
"They want to see me, so yes!"  
"They want to see you, not me, your father hates me"  
"No, he doesn't"  
"He took me hunting last time and I can swear that arrow was going to my head"  
"Well, maybe he mistrust you a little, but that's because my last boyfriend was a jerk and the fact that you had a crush on my mom when you were a kid"

Petyr looked at her, an actual glare.  
"I was 5"  
Sansa smirked and continued.  
"And you cut flowers for her, and gave her chocolates, and invited her to drink chocolate milk..."  
"That's not funny"  
"You wrote her a letter"  
Petyr sighed "Sansa..."  
"Actually, more than one, one of them said that you promised to take her to the movies when you were older, and to make her breakfast, pancakes, but that she was going to have to cook them cause you weren't allowed near the stove..."  
"Still not funny"  
"And that you didn't know how to make..."

Petyr cut her off the only way he knew, kissing her.  
Still, Sansa laughed with her lips glued to his.  
They broke apart and Sansa couldn't stop laughing.

"You're impossible" Petyr murmured looking away, pretending to be annoyed.  
"I'm sorry, but you were so cute!"  
"Of course I was cute, I was 5"  
"Mom haves a picture of you with your blue bike"  
"Oh my goooood!" He complained with his hands in his hair.

That made Sansa laugh even harder.  
Petyr glared at her and said.  
"Well, at least when I was 5, I didn't think that the little rain acumulations were ants swimming pools"  
"Shut up!"

Petyr smirked and remembered another thing.  
"Or that the Sand Giants were going to get me if i sleep without my lights on"  
"It was Jon's fault! He make me believe it"  
"And i didn't cried when the clown came to MY birthday"  
"He was terrifying! And i was only 4 and a half"  
"I remember, I was there. You wouldn't let go of me" he tried to look annoyed.  
"You weren't nice to me" she pouted.  
"That's because you cried and screamed in my ear, and actually kicked me!"

"Who would have though it"  
Sansa looked pensively outside the car.  
"Hmm?"  
"That we would end up together"  
"If they knew it was going to happen, they wouldn't have let me get near you. When Lysa told them Cat throw a tangerine at me"  
"She was just shocked"  
"She called me bastard"  
"She calls everyone that when she's shocked"  
"Come on! She was furious. She said i betrayed their thrust. And Ned! He told me to get out before he killed me!"  
"He didn't said that"  
Petyr raised his eyebrow.  
"He whispered it to my ear when Arya showed up. I have never been so happy to see Arya in my life" "Me neither" Sansa smiled.

He smiled. Sansa loved those smiles, the ones that reached his eyes. She put her hand on his. After a moment of silence, Petyr kissed her knuckles.  
With a resigned look and a little miserable too, Petyr agreed.

"I'll stay in some hotel"  
"They won't kill you"  
"I have a suspicion that all those pranks Bran and Rickon pull at me are Ned's ideas"  
"Now you are just being paranoic"  
"He gave them monney under the table once right after they did that thing with the tomato sauce"  
"That is not a proof!"  
"You do know that you live with me, don't you?"  
"Petyr, are you threating me?"  
"No, i'm not sweetling" He smirked  
"Arg! I hate it when you call me that!"

Petyr laughed and started the car. They were already in the highway when he got curious.

"How did you know about the crush?"  
"Aunt Lysa told us"  
"Does that women never keeps her mouth shut? And the letters?"  
"I found them in the attic once, they are probably still there with your pictures"  
"Ok, I think i'm staying at the house. I have a bonfire to start in the backyard"

Sansa texted Bran to hide the red box that was in the attic in his room.  
Bran answered fifteen minutes later.

"Done :)"

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a comment that can be constructive about my writting, go ahead!


End file.
